Life Gets in the Way
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Edward y Bella han estado casados por unos años, Ren tiene un año y medio. Edward decide que es hora de recordarle a Bella cuánto la ama y aprecia.


**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**mskathy**_. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**mskathy**_ , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Life Gets in the Way**

 **POV Bella**

—Entonces, ¿puedes venir conmigo? —preguntó Alice.

—Claro, pero explícamelo de nuevo, ¿sí?

—Hice un poco de trabajo en la web sin cobrar para un cliente y me dieron un certificado de regalo para un día de spa para dos personas en Bliss como agradecimiento. Jasper no quiere ir, por lo que vas a venir conmigo. Pregúntale a Edward si puede cuidar a Ren y avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

Un día en el spa, la idea era divina. Llegar a pasar la tarde con mi amiga era definitivamente algo que necesitaba; la adición de un masaje y un poco de mimos y estaba vendido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Edward de que me diera todo un día del fin de semana libre y estaría bendecida. Él trabajaba duro toda la semana para cuidar de nosotras y me sentía culpable pidiendo, pero Renesmee tenía apenas dieciocho meses y no había tenido un día entero para mí desde la mitad del embarazo. Alice había dado a luz a Jackson alrededor del mismo tiempo que yo había tenido a Ren, así que sabía que ella estaba tan necesitada de un día lejos como yo. Conseguir ir al spa con mi cuñada y mejor amiga era simplemente la cereza del pastel.

—Edward —dije tentativamente—, Alice me invitó al spa este fin de semana. ¿Puedo dejar a Ren contigo el sábado? Ella tiene un certificado de regalo, así que no me costará nada.

—Por supuesto, amor —dijo y luego me besó suavemente en los labios.

 _Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba..._

No sé por qué me esperaba que Edward protestara, siempre era amable y considerado. Llamé a Alice para avisarle e hicimos planes para reunirnos en el spa el sábado por la mañana.

El sábado llegó rápidamente y me levanté, duché y besé a Edward y Renesmee de despedida. Conduje al spa y Alice me estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Nos abrazamos, emocionadas por nuestro día de mimos y me explicó que no fue capaz de acomodar nuestros tratamientos faciales, por lo que extendió la parte de masaje. _Bien por mí._

El día parecía que volaba. Fuimos capaces de conseguir que hicieran nuestras manicuras y pedicuras al mismo tiempo, así que charlamos y la pasamos de maravilla juntas. Después tuvimos una-demasiado-meticulosa para mi gusto depilación, un masaje, el almuerzo y luego conseguimos nuestro pelo y maquillaje hechos. Abracé con fuerza a Alice al final del día, dándole las gracias de nuevo por elegirme para ir con ella. Ella tenía un montón de amigas y significaba algo para mí que me hubiera escogido.

Volví a casa completamente en la gloria, llamando a Edward en el camino para avisarle que estaría allí pronto. Cuando llegué a la casa, había una sola rosa roja atada al picaporte de la puerta delantera. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y vi que toda la casa había sido limpiada, con rosas y pétalos colocados en varios lugares. Había jarrones llenos de ellas en la cocina, el dormitorio, la repisa de la chimenea y en otros lugares. Miré alrededor y finalmente encontré a Edward jugando con Ren en la sala de estar. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —Ni siquiera podía formar un pensamiento coherente.

—Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron para ayudar a limpiar y ver a Ren. Nos has dado tanto, que quería darte algo agradable de regreso. Sin embargo, este no es el final —dijo, sonriendo—. Tengo planeado mucho más. También tenemos una niñera para la noche. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? Alice me ayudó a elegir algo lindo para ti, está puesto sobre la cama. Me cambiaré después de que hayas terminado y deberíamos apenas tener tiempo suficiente.

Me besó suavemente y me dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de mi incapacidad para pensar con claridad. Lo escuché reír mientras me alejaba en un aturdimiento.

Había un hermoso vestido negro con pedrería en la cama. Al lado había un corsé negro de seda con detalles de armado, unas bragas de seda negra y un par de medias negras hasta el muslo. En el suelo había tacones de charol negro, no muy altos, pero atractivos. Estaba agradecida por el corsé, no había conseguido mi cuerpo totalmente de regreso a su forma antes del embarazo. Podía decir con una rápida mirada que el vestido estaba cortado para favorecer mi cuerpo, pero también para mostrar mis curvas.

Me vestí lentamente, disfrutando de mi tiempo a solas, pensando en lo que Edward posiblemente podría haber planeado. Escuché un golpe suave en la puerta de la habitación que me sacó de mis pensamientos lujuriosos y luego la voz de Edward.

—Bella —dijo en voz baja. Abrió un poco la puerta y me di cuenta una vez que vi su expresión que solo había llegado tan lejos como la ropa interior corsé, y las medias. Murmuró antes de sacudir la cabeza y regresar su mirada a mi cara—. Lo siento, no quiero presionarte, pero tenemos que estar listos para salir en diez minutos. Todavía tengo que cambiarme, pero Carley está aquí para cuidar a Ren, así que pensé en venir y ponerme en marcha. No te importa la interrupción, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que Renesmee tenía dieciocho meses de edad, habían sido dieciocho meses largos y agitados. Todavía no habíamos encontrado nuestra rutina como nuevos padres y nuestra vida sexual era... irregular. Entre nuestros trabajos y el cuidado de la bebé, habíamos perdido nuestro camino un poco. Cuando estaba poniéndome la ropa me acordé de eso y me puse un poco triste. Sentía como si hubiera dejado que el año y medio pasado se deslizara a través de mis dedos, no apreciando adecuadamente al hombre maravilloso a mi lado. Allí estaba él, preguntando gentilmente si me importaba que se cambiara en la misma habitación que yo y me hizo dar cuenta de que le debí haber dado alguna razón para pensar que necesitaba mantener la distancia conmigo.

Le di una sonrisa amplia, decidida a recordarle mi amor eterno.

—Por supuesto, puedes cambiarte aquí conmigo, Edward. Como si fuera a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a mi precioso marido en cualquier estado de desnudez —dije, guiñándole un ojo. Él me sonrió y me di cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado esto, lo mucho que lo había apartado.

Observé mientras se quitaba la camiseta y pantalones vaqueros, colocándolos en el cesto de la ropa sucia junto al clóset. Entró en el clóset y apenas podía distinguir la forma de su cuerpo entre las filas de ropa mientras escogía una camisa de manga larga abotonada y pantalones. Se dirigió a su cómoda para conseguir un par de calcetines oscuros, luego tomó un par de zapatos de su zapatero. Cuando volvió a salir del clóset, me miraba.

—Bella, por mucho que me gusta verte así, de alguna manera sospecho que no lo apreciarán tanto a donde vamos —dijo, riendo y señalando hacia mi cuerpo.

—¡Mierda! —dije—. Lo siento... Te culpo a ti, estaba distraída.

Me sonrojé y me moví para conseguir mi vestido. Me sonrió y fue como enamorarme de nuevo, excepto que esta vez _realmente_ conocía y amaba el interior del hombre con aspecto de dios. Esto no era un enamoramiento adolescente, era para toda la vida, amor eterno.

Cuando tuve el vestido puesto, sabía que podía subirme la cremallera sola, pero me dirigí a Edward de todos modos.

—¿Me subes la cremallera? —pregunté.

—Cuando quieras, mi amor. Con suerte repetiré esto a la inversa más adelante —dijo.

Guiñó un ojo mientras subía la cremallera lateral de mi vestido, con la mano rozando suavemente el borde de mi pecho mientras lo hacía. Me estremecí, murmurando «malo» y regresé a mi lado de la cama para ponerme los zapatos. Una vez que mi ropa estaba en su lugar, tomé unas pocas piezas de joyería de plata para combinar. Agarré un pequeño bolso negro del clóset y traspasé las cosas que necesitaría a él, brillo de labios, mi billetera, teléfono celular.

Me di la vuelta y observé a Edward arreglando su corbata, aparte de eso, estaba vestido y listo. Acercándome, sonreí mientras la ajustaba por él. Le pasé la mano por el pecho, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias, Edward —dije—. No puedo creer que coordinaras con Alice para invitarme a salir la misma noche que ella me llevó al spa. Ustedes son increíbles.

Edward miró al suelo y un rubor se extendió por su cara.

—¿Todavía no me has descubierto? —preguntó.

Mirándome de nuevo a través de sus pestañas, tenía una dulce sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

—¿Descubrirte? —le pregunté, levantando una ceja.

—Alice no consiguió el viaje al spa como una bonificación, cariño —dijo, llevándome a sus brazos—. Sabía lo mucho que necesitabas un día para ti, así que la llamé y le pedí que te engañara para ir. Sé lo terca que eres y pensé que si te decía mi plan, me discutirías cada paso del camino. Este día, esta noche, es todo para ti y sobre ti.

Se inclinó y me besó suavemente los labios. Mi cerebro era de nuevo totalmente incapaz de pensar racionalmente.

—¿Tú... tú hiciste esto?

Podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

—Lo hice —dijo con una sonrisa—. No estamos ni siquiera cerca de terminar. Hablando de eso, vamos a seguir adelante. ¿Estás lista? No puedo esperar para la siguiente fase.

Asentí y sonreí. Agarró y se puso una chaqueta de vestir del clóset y tomó mi mano, sacándome de nuestra habitación.

—Bueno, Carley, tienes todos nuestros números, hay información adicional en la nevera por si la necesitas —dijo—. No dudes en llamarnos si necesitas cualquier cosa y tu madre se comprometió a estar aquí alrededor de las diez, ¿de acuerdo?

Carley levantó la vista de su teléfono y le asintió a Edward.

—Sí, lo tengo. ¡Diviértanse!

 _«Espero que no ignore a Ren por estar mensajeando toda la noche»_ , pensé.

Paramos en el clóset al lado de la puerta principal y Edward sacó nuestras chaquetas más lindas. Todavía era de día, pero sabía que una vez el sol se pusiera, el frío se levantaría silenciosamente y estaríamos agradecidos por ellas más tarde. Mientras caminábamos afuera y Edward cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros, levanté la mirada para ver una hermosa limusina negra esperando en la acera.

—¡Edward! —jadeé, tirando de su mano para que dejara de caminar—. ¿Para nosotros?

—Sí, y si continúas deteniéndonos, nunca vamos a llegar a nuestro próximo destino —dijo entre risas.

Seguí detrás de él, con nuestras manos todavía unidas. El conductor abrió la puerta para nosotros y nos metimos. Edward se sentó a mi lado, el calor de su cuerpo irradiando contra el mío donde nos tocábamos. Me di cuenta que en su otra mano, tenía un sobre blanco cuadrado. Manipuló los controles de audio sobre nuestras cabezas, luego sacó un CD del sobre y lo puso en la radio.

Escuché mientras las canciones se reproducían, una detrás de otra, con una excesiva temática de amor. Reconocí _You Owe Me Nothing_ de Alanis Morissette, _Turn Me On_ de Norah Jones, y _Butterfly_ de Jason Mraz, así como algunas otras. Cuando _Butterfly_ comenzó, Edward me soltó la mano y pasó la suya por el interior de mi muslo, arriba y debajo de mi vestido. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo y la expresión de su cara era ni más ni menos que lujuria pura.

 _Va a ser una buena noche._

Demasiado pronto, la limusina se detuvo. El conductor nos abrió la puerta y yo estaba reacia a salir. ¿No podíamos simplemente sentarnos en la parte trasera de la limusina y liarnos como adolescentes? Edward gateó para salir antes que yo y luego me tendió su mano para ayudarme.

—¡Edward! Aqua, ¿de verdad?

Había oído muchas cosas buenas sobre el restaurante, pero sabía que las reservas eran difíciles de conseguir y tenía que ser reservado con antelación. Edward lideró el camino hacia adentro y nos sentamos rápidamente. Ambos ordenados menús de degustación del chef y ninguno de los dos quedó decepcionado. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, comimos lentamente y hablamos entre plato y plato. Edward me dio bocados de su plato y yo hice lo mismo, observando sus ojos rodar por el placer cuando el pastel de chocolate tocó su lengua.

 _Ha pasado un tiempo, pero reconozco esa mirada, mmm._

Cada uno tomó una copa de vino con la cena, sabiendo que ninguno tenía que preocuparse de conducir y después tuvimos una taza de café. Yo estaba demorándome y podía reconocerlo. Allí mismo, en ese momento juntos, volvimos a ser simplemente dos amantes sin complicaciones en una cita. No había cuentas que pagar, ni niños sobre los que discutir, nada que perturbe o nos sacuda de la burbuja de amor que la atmósfera ayudó a crear durante unas horas.

Una vez que la cena estuvo innegablemente terminada, mi mano volvió a la de Edward mientras esperábamos en el frío de la noche a la limusina. Él le había enviado un mensaje al conductor cuando fue hora de partir, pero todavía le tomó un minuto conducir por las estrechas calles del centro para llegar a nosotros. Edward puso sus brazos a mi alrededor, en parte para ayudar a calentarme, pero a medida que su mano se deslizó debajo de la chaqueta y en mi trasero, yo sospechaba que tenía motivos ocultos también.

El conductor estacionó en el lugar del valet, después salió para abrirnos la puerta. Una vez que estuvimos adentro, Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó suavemente.

—Gracias, Edward, por tan maravilloso día y noche —le dije—. No puedo expresar lo feliz que me haces. Aprecio todo lo que haces por mí y creo que esto es justo lo que yo, lo que nosotros, necesitamos. —Me moví hacia su regazo antes de continuar—. Espero que me des una oportunidad para mostrarte lo mucho que te amo una vez que lleguemos a casa.

Sabía que mi falda estaba subida, simplemente no me importaba. Este hombre me había visto en varios estados de desnudez a lo largo de los años, sostuvo mi mano mientras estaba dando a luz a nuestra hija y me cuidó hasta que mejoré cada vez que estuve enferma, todo con muy pocas quejas. Edward puso sus manos en la parte exterior de mis muslos dejando que se deslizaran justo debajo del borde de mi vestido. Se inclinó hacia delante y nos besamos, comenzando suave y lento, volviéndose lujurioso y necesitado.

Aparté la cabeza por un momento, necesitando saber cuán cerca estábamos de la casa antes de llegar demasiado lejos, cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos en absoluto cerca _._

—Edward, ¿dónde vamos? Espera, ¿dónde estamos? —corregí cuando el coche se detuvo.

—Estamos en el hotel, querida. Vamos a registrarnos.

Me puso suavemente en el asiento junto a él para que pudiera salir del coche. Me di cuenta de que el conductor sacó una pequeña maleta del baúl de la limusina y se la dio a Edward cuando entramos.

—Edward, espera, ¿qué? —Tiré de su mano, rogándole que me explicara—. ¿Qué hay de Ren? Carley no puede ser responsable por ella durante la noche, y ¿cuándo empacaste? _¿Qué_ empacaste?

Siguió caminando, mi mano en una de las suyas y nuestra maleta en la otra, hasta que llegó a la recepción. Sonrió a la señora detrás del mostrador y yo estaba frustrada porque no me estaba diciendo el plan.

—Tengo una reserva a nombre de Cullen —dijo.

—Bienvenido, señor Cullen. Veo su alojamiento aquí. Una noche, ¿es correcto?

—Sí —respondió Edward.

—Está bien. Parece que _todo está arreglado_ —dijo ella, dándole una mirada extraña—. Aquí están las llaves. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlos esta noche?

—No, muchas gracias —dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Bueno, si necesitan algo, por favor no duden en llamar a la recepción o al conserje. Disfruten de la velada —terminó. Ella no estaba coqueteando con él, pero había un brillo divertido en sus ojos que no pude identificar completamente.

Edward me acompañó a los ascensores y le pedí de nuevo que me explicara las cosas.

—Bella, cuando le dije a Carley que su madre estaría llegando a las diez, no estaba bromeando. Conseguí que la señora Abbott acepte pasar la noche con Carley y Ren por nosotros. Todo estará bien. Tuve a Alice ayudándome a empacar la maleta, así que debe tener todo lo que necesitas. Nos ocupamos de ella ayer mientras estabas en el trabajo y el conductor la recogió de casa de Alice mientras estábamos comiendo la cena.

Estaba preocupada por Renesmee, pero confiaba en la señora Abbott y Ren absolutamente la quería. Edward se inclinó y me besó en la frente antes de enderezarse ante el sonido del ascensor llegando. Me llevó al ascensor y pulsó el botón del piso dieciocho. Me apretó contra la pared del ascensor, mi cuerpo voluntariamente curvándose hacia el suyo mientras me besaba. Una vez más fuimos separados por el sonido de la campanilla del ascensor.

Edward comprobó el papeleo de nuevo mientras caminábamos a nuestra habitación. Una vez que tuvo la puerta abierta, la sostuvo para mí, después colocó la maleta en el suelo junto a la cama. Tuve unos cinco segundos para mirar alrededor y absorber la atmósfera de la habitación antes de que fuera atacada por Edward. Giré la cabeza hacia él justo cuando lo sentí empujándome hacia atrás. Caminé con cuidado, tratando de mantener cierto sentido de la cordura mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Una vez que sentí algo en la parte posterior de mis piernas, me detuve y senté, Edward se inclinó sobre mí, sus labios aún estrellándose contra los míos con necesidad.

Gimió cuando se puso de pie y pude ver su erección luchando contra sus pantalones.

—Solo un segundo, quiero agarrar mi iPod.

 _Deja a Edward necesitar un poco de música de fondo._

Observé mientras caminaba hacia la maleta, abría la cremallera del bolsillo delantero y tomaba su elegante iPod negro en sus manos. Jugó con el dial durante unos minutos antes de aparentemente encontrar la lista de reproducción que estaba buscando. Mientras él estaba jugando con su iPod, desabroché mi vestido, con la esperanza de que estuviera tan absorto en lo que hacía que no se daría cuenta. Efectivamente, me lo quité y volví a sentarme en mi corsé, liguero y bragas, con las piernas cruzadas. Puso el iPod en el puerto encima de la cama, los sonidos de la canción filtrándose a través de los altavoces.

Edward se volvió hacia mí y se lamió los labios cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado de desnudez. Caminó lentamente hacia mí con una mirada depredadora en sus ojos.

—Mmm, amor, no tienes ni idea de lo que esta canción me hace —dijo. La voz de Jason Mraz penetrando en mis oídos—. Cuando la escuchamos en el auto, este momento era todo en lo que podía pensar. Cada vez que tu tenedor llegaba a tu boca y tus bonitos labios se envolvían alrededor de él, recordaba lo mucho que los he extrañado. —Mi respiración se aceleró mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, su pulgar frotándose sobre mi labio inferior—. Tampoco me refiero solo a ellos.

Edward descruzó y separó mis piernas, dando un paso entre ellas mientras sus manos llegaban a mi cuerpo. Sus dedos trazaron la parte superior de mis pechos, que desbordaban del corsé, y me incliné un poco hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Sentí sus manos descender por mis costados y el gancho por debajo de los bordes de las bragas, así que levanté mis caderas y las sentí ser sacadas. Justo cuando Edward se dejó caer al suelo, la canción fluyó a letras más sugestivas.

 _Curl your upper lip up and let me look around_

 _Ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down_

Flexioné las caderas hacia delante, hacia la boca en espera de Edward y su lengua se extendió, corriendo arriba y abajo a lo largo de cada lado de mis calientes labios. Él gimió en mí y de repente todo el dolor por mi depilación de la mañana parecía valer la pena. La sensación de su boca y labios sobre mi piel desnuda era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes.

Mis manos dejaron mis costados y retorcieron su cabello, acercándolo más, exigiendo aún más de él. Su lengua se deslizó adentro brevemente, solo un rápido remolino, entonces él estaba en su camino hasta mi clítoris, sus labios succionándolo suavemente entre ellos. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos disfrutado mutuamente y, mientras se movía rápidamente en mí con su lengua, me sentí ya cayendo sobre el borde.

Volví a la realidad cuando la última letra escapó de la boca de Mraz y me di cuenta de que lo hice; lo tenía todo. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara mientras Edward me miraba desde entre mis piernas. Dejó un último beso suave en la cima de mi coño antes de elevarse un poco. Puse mis manos debajo de sus brazos y les di un suave tirón, lo que indicaba que quería que continuara levantándose hasta estar de pie.

Cuando estuvo de pie, lo miré a los ojos y me lamí los labios, ciertamente provocándolo solo un poco. Él gimió y puse mis manos en su cinturón, deslizando lentamente el extremo a través de la hebilla. Desprendí el botón superior de sus pantalones y bajé la cremallera mientras me chupaba el labio inferior y lo ponía bajo mis dientes superiores.

Una vez que sus pantalones estuvieron sueltos los dejé caer al suelo. Me tomé un minuto para recordar cuál era mi plan; la vista de Edward ante mí, su camisa de vestir fuera del pantalón y colgando suelta sobre su bóxer, pantalones en el suelo... La saliva se me acumuló en la boca mientras pensaba en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le había dado placer a mi marido de esta forma. La verdad era que ni siquiera podía recordar.

Jugueteé con su bóxer, tirando de la parte inferior así se deslizaba lentamente y se aferraba a su cuerpo el mayor tiempo posible. Una vez que estuvo más allá de sus caderas, cayó fácilmente y lo solté, la vista de él me aturdió momentáneamente, al igual que la idea que tuve antes.

No llegué directamente a los negocios, por así decirlo; primero me detuve y lo miré, dejando que las marcas, formas, y la textura de su piel llenaran de nuevo mi mente. Lo toqué tentativamente, las yemas de mis dedos pasando ligeramente por la cabeza de su pene. Pasé un dedo por la parte inferior y por debajo para acunarle las bolas.

Fruncí los labios después de que las lamí y le besé suavemente la cabeza, moviendo rápidamente los ojos para mirarlo. Él me sonrió mientras yo abría la boca, pasando la lengua para lamer antes de presionar los labios sobre la punta y tomarlo. Me detuve una vez que mi boca alcanzó la base antes de girar un poco la cabeza y retroceder. Mientras retrocedía, dejé escapar un suave gemido.

—Dios, Bella, no tienes idea de lo mucho que he extrañado tu boca. Te amo mucho, cariño.

Tarareé contra él, llevándolo lentamente de nuevo a mi boca. Empujé mi lengua afuera de modo que estuviera contra la punta de su cabeza, dejándolo a mi ritmo a pesar del tirón de la succión que había creado. Mientras se deslizaba más y más profundo de nuevo en mi boca, ligeramente di golpecitos contra él con la lengua. Mi mano se movió para agarrar la base de su pene así podía enfocar mi atención en la punta, donde sabía que era más sensible. Empecé a chupar en movimientos más pequeños, metiendo solo la cabeza en mi boca, deslizando la lengua por debajo, después dejando que resbale hacia afuera.

Edward gimió y lo pude sentir comenzar a latir donde mi mano estaba envuelta alrededor de él. Se derramó en mi boca y lo chupé más fuerte con avidez, tragándome hasta la última gota que me dio. Usé mi mano para ayudarlo a salir de mi boca, dando una última pasada con la lengua y un beso en la punta antes de liberarlo por completo.

Él cayó de rodillas frente a mí por segunda vez en la noche. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, presionó la cabeza contra mi pecho. Me moví hacia adelante en el banco, necesitando estar lo más cerca posible de él en ese momento. Apoyé la mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y respiré hondo. Giré la cabeza y besé su cabello; su cabello loco e imposible que tanto me gustaba.

—Gracias —murmuró, el sonido de su voz amortiguada contra mi cuerpo.

—Te amo, Edward. Te amo mucho —le dije con un suspiro rápido.

Se puso de pie, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Él todavía tenía los zapatos puestos, el pantalón y el bóxer encima de ellos, y mis bragas estaban retorcidas entre mis propios pies. Nos reímos y nos desenredamos antes de caminar hacia la cama. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro mientras yo le desprendía cada botón de la camisa, colocando suaves besos sobre su piel recién expuesta. Una vez que terminé con los botones, pasé mis manos por su pecho y sobre sus hombros, sacando la tela de su cuerpo. Besé cada uno de sus fuertes hombros, recordando la forma en que se flexionaban mientras él me cargaba por el umbral de la habitación del hotel en nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer.

Me senté y él dejó besos suaves y cálidos a lo largo de la parte superior de mis pechos antes de abrir el gancho superior de mi corsé. Él podría haber desatado el lazo en la parte de atrás, pero me di cuenta, por la sonrisa en su cara, que quería tomarse su tiempo y provocarme. Cada vez que abría un gancho, pasaba los dedos por el valle de mis pechos y hacia arriba, la distancia que era capaz de alcanzar aumentaba cada vez, volviéndome loca. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando mis pechos estuvieron completamente expuestos para él y pasó la lengua por la hinchazón de un lado y hacia el otro, empujando el corsé más abierto, para capturar mi pezón en su boca.

 _Joder, simplemente rasga el resto._

Mi impaciencia estaba sacando lo mejor de mí y me quejé, llevando mis propios dedos a la parte inferior del corsé para acelerar el proceso. Edward apartó mis manos de un manotazo.

—No, no, amor —regañó—. Ese es mi trabajo.

—Joder, Edward —me quejé en voz baja—, me estás volviendo loca.

Él abrió la boca y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos alrededor de mi otro pezón, nunca dejándolos donde los quería más _._

—Esa es la idea, cariño.

Afortunadamente, sus manos volvieron a abrir los ganchos y terminó, dejando caer el corsé detrás de mí mientras sus manos capturaban mis pechos, sus pulgares rápidamente rozándome ambos pezones.

—Eres magnífica —susurró.

Negué con la cabeza ligeramente y miré hacia abajo. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que él me hacía un cumplido me parecía un poco falso. ¿Cómo él podía amar este cuerpo? Sus dedos estaban en mi barbilla, sus manos ya no se movían a través de mi cuerpo con toques amorosos. Levantó su otra mano y tomó mi cara entre ellas.

—Basta —susurró—. Es lo que pienso, Bella, detente en este momento. Eres completamente preciosa. Este cuerpo nos ha traído placer más allá de mis sueños más salvajes, una hija hermosa y quizás en el futuro nos proporcionará más bebés. Me encanta, cada parte de él, los defectos, las partes perfectas y todo en medio. No quiero oírte hablar mal de ti nunca más o que te veas con el ojo crítico con el que sé que te juzgas. Te amo más allá de las palabras. Por favor, recuerda que cada vez que te lastimas a ti con palabras o pensamientos, también me lastimas a mí.

Rozó sus labios en los míos con cuidado, jalando mi labio inferior a su boca.

—Prométeme, cariño —habló contra mis labios—, que serás más amable contigo.

Sentí sus dedos por mis cejas y no pude evitar las lágrimas que escaparon.

—Trataré —susurré. Moví la boca de nuevo a la suya, necesitando sentirlo de nuevo, queriendo que me siga amando así.

Sus pulgares me secaron las lágrimas y movió sus manos a mi corsé y su camisa, sacándolos de la cama. Deslizó una mano hasta mi pecho agarrándolo de nuevo mientras apretaba suavemente, empujándome hacia atrás sobre las almohadas.

Bajó la cabeza hasta mi oreja y empezó a susurrarme mientras sus dedos tocaban y acariciaban mi coño.

—Bella, mi amor, mi vida. No sé dónde estaría sin ti. Espero que todos los días te des cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito y te amo. Siento que hayamos estado tan separados. Prométeme que no lo haremos de nuevo.

Estaba lista para prometerle el mundo, cualquier cosa, solo para sentir esta sensación con él un poco más de tiempo.

—Lo prometo —dije—. También lo siento, Edward. Te quiero, muchísimo... Oh Dios, por favor, Edward.

Flexioné las caderas hacia arriba, rogándole que entre en mí. Sentí su cuerpo apoyarse sobre el mío ligeramente y a su mano moverse entre nosotros, guiándose a mi interior. Empujé contra él y suspiré cuando se presionó lentamente hacia adentro. Era como la primera lamida a un helado en un día caluroso de verano, montar una bicicleta solo por primera vez y la Navidad a los seis años antes de que supieras que Santa no era real, todo envuelto en uno.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y levanté las caderas para encontrar cada embestida suya, mi necesidad por él, de alguna forma, creciendo cada vez más. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerarse y sentir su cuerpo empujando con fuerza el mío. El calor que irradiaba de él, el amor, la pasión, la intensidad; era algo que nunca supe que extrañaba y que, de repente, necesitaba con urgencia otra vez.

—Mmm, me encanta la forma en que te sientes a mi alrededor —dijo.

Besando debajo de mi oreja, su mano llegó entre nuestros cuerpos y comenzó a frotarme el clítoris con suavidad. Mi espalda se arqueó de la cama y hacia su contacto. Me vine rápidamente, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez cuando lo sentí comenzar a empujar más profundo en mí, su propio orgasmo atravesando su cuerpo. Susurró un prolongado «Joder» mientras se quedaba inmóvil dentro de mí, su frente se movió hacia abajo y se apoyó en mi hombro.

Su respiración comenzó a volver a la normalidad y sentí su boca contra mi cuello, su parte inferior del cuerpo descansando totalmente contra la mía.

—Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía —dijo con una risa.

Movió las manos de al lado de mi cabeza y se acostó junto a mí. Instintivamente me acurruqué contra él, una de mis manos sobre su pecho, tarareando ligeramente.

—Yo también —dije.

Sonreí contra él y se inclinó para darme un beso tierno.

—Buenas noches, amor.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Te amo.

Dejé a mi cabeza descansar en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba cálida, amada, feliz, satisfecha y lista para una gran noche de sueño.

Dormí como una roca esa noche. No me desperté ni una sola vez hasta que el sol se asomaba a través de las cortinas y brillaba directamente en mi cara o así se sentía. Abrí un ojo tímidamente y me di cuenta que las cortinas estaban abiertas. Edward estaba sentado en una silla sonriéndome.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te tomaría despertarte —dijo mientras se metía de nuevo a la cama.

 _Mmm, todavía desnudo, amo a este hombre._

—Nos pedí algo para desayunar —dijo, sonriendo—. Sin embargo, hay reglas.

—¿Reglas? —Levanté una ceja.

—Síp. Solo puedes comer lo que la otra persona te dé. ¿Qué te gustaría en primer lugar?

 _Tú._

—Una uva, por favor.

Edward agarró una uva verde del racimo en el plato y abrí la boca. La apoyó en el borde de mis labios y yo los cerré alrededor y chupé la uva, rezando para no haber usado demasiada fuerza y ahogarme. Cuando estalló en mi boca, los dos nos reímos.

—¿Qué le gustaría, señor Cullen?

—Una cereza, por favor.

Agarré una cereza y le di una amplia sonrisa. Abriendo la boca, la puse entre mis labios.

—¡Oye! Yo quería eso —dijo, haciendo un puchero y casi se me cayó la cereza por la risa.

Moví la cabeza más cerca de la de él y entendió la idea, moviendo su boca hacia la mía. Sentí sus labios contra los míos y empujé la cereza en su boca con la lengua. Movió sus labios con los míos por un momento y me alejé, besando sus labios cerrados un par de veces antes de sentarme derecha de nuevo.

Edward tarareó su satisfacción mientras masticaba y cortó un pedazo de un muffin de arándanos para mí. Extendió un poco de mantequilla en él, luego lo llevó a mi boca. Antes de que pudiera abrir los labios, él lo paso por ellos, la mantequilla derritiéndose contra el calor de mi piel. Moví la lengua para lamerme los labios, pero Edward se me adelantó, moviendo su lengua aplanada suavemente a través de mis labios. Separé los labios y suspiré, mi cálido aliento mezclándose con el suyo. Una vez que su lengua estaba por completo dentro de mi boca, presioné hacia adelante, necesitando más. Podía probar la mantequilla dulce en su boca mientras lo besaba. Apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros y presioné mi cuerpo en el suyo mientras me trepaba a su regazo y levantaba las piernas para envolverlas alrededor de sus caderas. Acomodé las manos sobre sus hombros y acurruqué mi pecho desnudo contra el suyo por un momento.

—Te amo —susurré contra sus labios—. ¿Tenemos tiempo o necesitamos volver con Ren?

Era frenética con mis movimientos, besando de su boca hasta su barbilla y luego a su cuello, temiendo que tendríamos que estar de regreso en casa pronto. Podía sentir a Edward riéndose debajo de mí, las vibraciones moviendo mi cuerpo.

—Siempre hay tiempo.

Bajé el ritmo momentáneamente, con una mano presionando su pecho para que él se recostara. Una vez que estaba acostado, moví mis caderas por encima de él, presionándole la erección contra el estómago. Sus manos se movieron por mi cuerpo para acunar mis pechos y provocarme. Cerré los ojos y sonreí antes de levantarme un poco, y luego bajar de nuevo sobre él. Ambos gemimos por la conexión y él comenzó a flexionar sus caderas hacia arriba en mí. Me incliné un poco hacia atrás, con las manos descansando sobre sus muslos y la sensación cambió por completo, lo que me hizo gritar.

Esta había sido una de nuestras posiciones favoritas pre-bebé, pero me había vuelto tímida al tener sexo conmigo en la parte superior. Allí, en ese momento, se me olvidó por qué, todo lo que sentía era el placer que él le traía a mi cuerpo y podía escuchar el placer que yo le estaba trayendo a él. Su mano se aplanó contra mi pecho y luego trazó un camino hacia abajo por el medio hasta que llegó a mi centro. Sus dedos bailaron sobre mi clítoris y gemí, animándolo. Presionó sus dedos contra mí mientras yo lo metía en mi interior más duro y más rápido. Abrí los ojos y lo miré, su rostro arrugado como yo sabía que se ponía justo antes de que se viniera.

Sus dedos se aceleraron, jugando con mi clítoris, tirándolo suavemente y rodándolo entre ellos con experiencia, y no solo caí por el borde, salté, con los brazos abiertos, disfrutando de mi orgasmo más de lo que había disfrutado de algo en mucho tiempo. Tampoco fui tranquila o recatada. Grité, gemí, chillé y me sacudí encima de él, esperando que él saltara por el borde conmigo. Solo cuando empecé a descender me di cuenta de que él fue muy ruidoso y violento con su propio orgasmo. Me incliné hacia delante, con las manos sobre su pecho, y dejé que mi cabello cayera rodeándonos. Lo besé con ternura, en repetidas ocasiones, con palabras susurradas de amor y agradecimiento saliendo de mi boca.

—Recuérdame que te lleve el desayuno a la cama con más frecuencia, amor —dijo.

Me reí.

—¿Qué te parece si terminamos de comer y después nos metemos a la ducha juntos?

Me bajé de su cuerpo y regresé a la cama junto al plato de comida. Me reí de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos provocado que el vaso de jugo de naranja se derramara por toda la bandeja y que varias piezas de fruta ahora estuvieran esparcidas alrededor. _Valió tanto la pena._

Mientras recogía un poco de fruta, la mano de Edward se extendió y me agarró la muñeca.

—No, no, ¿ya has olvidado las reglas?

Terminamos de alimentarnos el uno al otro y después nos duchamos juntos. Fue agradable, no hubo sexo, simplemente nos amamos y cuidamos. Lavamos el cabello y el cuerpo del otro, y luego nos secamos juntos. Compartimos un par de besos lentos y un montón de toques mientras nos vestíamos. Alice había empacado ropa cómoda para mí, por lo que estaba agradecida después de vestirnos elegantes ayer. Nos detuvimos en la recepción para registrar la salida y escuché al empleado mencionar que nuestro coche nos estaba esperando; me había olvidado por completo que habíamos llegado en limusina.

Era justo antes de las once cuando finalmente salimos a la luz del sol y nos metimos en el auto Lincoln Town negro esperando por nosotros. Tomé la mano de Edward todo el tiempo y nos seguimos acariciando y besando en el coche. Me di cuenta de que me estaba distrayendo cuando llegamos a la I-15, yendo en el sentido contrario de nuestra casa.

—Edward, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? Extraño a Ren —dije, haciendo un puchero.

Se rió.

—No te preocupes, te prometo que la veremos pronto, ¿está bien?

Empezó a besarme de nuevo y me sentí como una adolescente. ¿Cómo podía hacer pucheros con labios como esos pegados a los míos? El conductor estacionó en lo que parecía un pequeño bistró y nos abrió la puerta.

—No sé tú, Bella, pero me ha dado bastante hambre y ese pequeño bol de frutas no fue suficiente —dijo. Ladeando la cabeza, sonrió y preguntó—: ¿Me acompañas a almorzar?

Me tomó de la mano, en realidad no me dio una opción, y me sacó del coche con él. Abrió la puerta del restaurante y vi una gran mesa con todos nuestros amigos sentados, esperando por nosotros. Chillé y abracé a cada uno de ellos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto a Rose o a Emmett, y estaba agradecida por su compañía de nuevo. Alice y Jasper también estaban allí, por supuesto.

—Oh, es tan bueno verlos, chicos. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hemos salido, adultos solamente.

Todos tuvimos un buen almuerzo juntos, hablando y compartiendo, ni una sola vez siendo interrumpidos por manos pegajosas y bebés necesitados. Todos amábamos a nuestros niños, pero estábamos muy agradecidos por el breve respiro. Mantuve la mano en la rodilla de Edward o entrelazada con la suya todo el tiempo. Después de que Edward pagó la cuenta y todos nos levantamos para irnos, nos reunimos afuera donde el coche estaba esperando por nosotros.

Abracé a todos de nuevo y Edward se rio cuando lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos.

 _Grosero._

—No te pongas demasiado triste por nosotros, Bella, todo el mundo se reunirá de nuevo en nuestro próximo destino en pocos minutos —explicó cuando hice un puchero.

Nos subimos al coche y estaba tratando de prestar atención a dónde íbamos a continuación, pero una vez más, las manos y los labios de Edward me distraían. Cuando el coche se detuvo, me tuve que reír.

—¿El zoológico, Edward?

Me dio una sonrisa amplia y torcida.

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta esto. Vamos.

Salimos y, en la entrada, esperando por nosotros, estaban Carley, su madre, Ren, Rose, Emmett y su pequeño, además de Alice, Jasper y Jackson. Corrí hacia Renesmee y la levanté en brazos para un abrazo volador.

—Mamá, ¡el zoológico! —dijo, señalando.

—Sí, bebé, ¡todos vamos al zoológico! —Besé cada una de sus mejillas y la bajé de nuevo. Le di a Carley y a la señora Abbott grandes abrazos, deteniéndome para agradecerles a cada una.

Mientras caminábamos por el zoológico, Edward agarró una de mis manos y Ren la otra, todo se sentía bien. Sabía que habíamos encontrado nuestro camino de nuevo, de vuelta al amor que siempre habíamos compartido, pero que no siempre reconocíamos o valorábamos. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, aunque a veces la vida se interpusiera en el camino.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _¡Feliz día de San Valentín!_

 _Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre este OS en los comentarios._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_


End file.
